


Tiny, Tall and Blond

by MusicalLuna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi, Not Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: A collection of short Thor/Jane/Steve fics originally posted on Tumblr.





	Tiny, Tall and Blond

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings and tags will be in the notes for each chapter.
> 
> \--
> 
> **Tags:** Fluff, Kissing, Pre-Relationship (for Steve anyway), Wooing, Persuasion
> 
> **Warnings:** None

[veteratorianvillainy](http://veteratorianvillainy.tumblr.com/) asked:

#  [You know who's feeling left out after the movie? Thor. Thor needs some love. Thor needs some very passionate people to love him. Steve/Thor/Jane: "I swear it is a thing on Asgard"](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144014116090/you-know-whos-feeling-left-out-after-the-movie)

[7 May 2016](http://musicalluna.tumblr.com/post/144014116090/you-know-whos-feeling-left-out-after-the-movie)

“Totally normal,” Jane says, darting a look at Thor who looks like he might bust something trying not to laugh. She is  _invested_ , okay?

“Normal’s not something I worry too much about,” Steve says wryly. “But if you two really want me–”

“Oh, we do,” she says hurriedly and waves frantically at Thor, who steps forward to do his part of the wooing, one big hand sliding around Steve’s waist to pull him close. Steve’s eyes go wide and then Thor’s kissing him, the kind of kiss that Jane knows for a fact melts your brain and your knees all at once. She beams when his long eyelashes flutter shut.

Score.


End file.
